boyrexmacarayafandomcom-20200215-history
Joshgaming301 boyz's Intro History
My message to BAYAWA, Josh Raven S.: You are so glad that you are featured here in this wiki and lemme guess, you'll slowly become famous when they see this! To classmates of Josh, are you ready to know his intro history? Here it is! Background [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXBwrFOixyT29wvTQnm071Q joshgaming301 boyz], founded by Josh Raven Bayawa in 6 May 2016 as a YouTube channel (Grade 4 as of 2016) is known to his classmates for his gaming videos. He also works in other videos. Their first video involves the founder singing, however, he deleted it for unknown reasons. However, the founder started being grounded also for two months starting on some day of August due to his school status not maintained at that day, and if the founder cannot maintain his status in school in the second quarter, he will be making this company defunct forever; thus, he is now doing well in school that day. The company's defunct status is still not broken; thus, the founder finds a way to continue making videos through this company and succeeded. 1st intro (July 23, 2016-July 29, 2016) Intro This intro involves a yellow cat that looks angry (mostly because of its eyebrows), but usually not. On the top left corner of the video at the start, the cat is looking right while spreading his arms twice due to joy (even if its eyebrows are angry). The logo then disappears. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor The cat is usually a sticker in VivaVideo; however, in his next camera-recorded video called How to change your account name into another name, the intro is not positioned properly. Music/Sounds Just some sounds from the video. Availability EXTINCT. The videos containing this intro have been deleted. Scare Factor NONE. 2nd intro (July 29, 2016-August 19, 2016) Nicknames * "Spark" (referencing the use of the "Spark" effect in an intro for your VivaVideo video) * "Butterflies and Sparks" (Giving away my account variant) Intro A blue gradient background fades in. And then a "spark" from the bottom right corner flies out, hits the left, and flies away to the right. Another "spark" from the top right corner flies out and goes to the left. A flash of light (usually also a "spark") from the left goes to the right. And then "josh presents" in an Arial-like font fades in. A lens flare effect appears behind the text. Trivia Actually, this intro is an intro style for your VivaVideo video. You only just have to add text at the center and you can also add special effects over the style. You can also add music compared to other intro styles. This intro style became popular to VivaVideo users. Variant When this intro debuted on Giving away my account, a group of yellow butterflies from the bottom flies over the intro and the J in "josh" and the P in "presents" are also capitalized. However, this variant is already extinct. FX/SFX This intro is just an intro style usually for VivaVideo, but wait because... 'Cheesy Factor' ...the only problem in this intro is that the J in "josh" is not capitalized. In the extinct variant, the P in "Presents" should be in lowercase. Music/Sounds A bossa nova theme is heard with male and female singers and possibly wood block claps. Availability EXTINCT. The videos containing this intro and its variant have been deleted. Scare Factor MINIMAL; the "sparks" might get to some. 3rd intro (October 22, 2016-) 'Nickname' "Dancing Searchlights" 'Intro' On a blue background, we see 2 searchlights being launched at the left and right of the screen, respectively. After they are all launched, they form a mountain-like shape along with the company name in grey Arial Bold appearing via wipe effect (or what the founder calls "eclipse effect"). After the text is done appearing, the searchlights return in their normal positions. And then the text along with the searchlights perform sorts of different actions for split-seconds. The text's split-second actions were respectively: *shrinking horizontally but not completely and at the same time, tilting at a 30° degrees position; *spinning rapidly back to its normal positon; *squeezing very hard; *spinning rapidly back to its normal position except that it's in a 180° position; *spinning rapidly and at the same time, zooming out and then zooming in its normal position while still spinning rapidly except that it's flipped horizontally; *flipping in its normal position; *shrinking horizontally completely; *resizing horizontally in its normal position; *flipping vertically; *flipping in its normal position again; *spinning rapidly and at the same time, zooming in close; *spinning rapidly and at the same time, zooming out to its normal position; *zooming out completely; *quickly zooming in too close than usual; *zooming out to its normal position; *tilting in 90°; *tilting in 180°; *tilting in 270°; *tilting in 360°, which makes it in its normal position; *and then finally spinning very rapidly. The searchlights' split-second actions were respectively: *forming an X position; *returning in their normal positions; *forming a very lower X position; *tilting in 5°; *tilting in -5°; *returning in their normal positions again; *tilting in 10°, in other words, they're almost offscreen; *yet returning in their normal positions again; *forming a lower X position; *yet returning in their normal positions again; *forming a mountain-like shape almost similar at the start; *yet returning in their normal positions again; *tilting in 10° again; *forming a lower X position exactly the same as the previous; *yet returning in their normal positions again; *tilting in -10°; *tilting in -20°; *tilting in -30°, which makes them form a perfect cone-shaped mountain; *tilting in -40°, which makes them form an X position the same in their first action; *and finally, returning in their normal positions. And then the text does its final spin along with the searchlights forming a very lower X position. The text then zooms out of place along with the searchlights returning in their normal positions. The searchlights did their action first. When the text has almost zoomed out completely, the searchlights then turn off. 'Trivia' This intro is designed by A Boyrex Macaraya Production. 'FX/SFX' Animation done in Anime Studio Pro 11. 'Music/Sounds' We hear two searchlights sounds and then a not-visible wipe sound. We hear silence for a few seconds and then the start of the song Set My Heart On Fire by PAWL, excluding the intro of the song. The music fades out after the searchlights turn off. 'Music/Sounds Trivia' The searchlights sounds were actually the first bar of the 20th Century Fox drum roll as you can see, was very visible to logo fans and to most people who are used to that logo. The wipe effect was taken from the Deep Note of the THX "Eclipse" trailer, which you can see was not visible at all to most people. 'Availability' Debuted on My new intro by the company to show their new intro, and then started debuting in a video called I tried and tried until I got top 1 at SNAKE.IO!!!!!. It will be seen on newer releases from the company. 'Scare Factor' NONE, but the sudden close zooming of the text at the midway of the intro may startle a few. Snapshot 1 (9-24-2016 4-38 PM).png|1st logo (July 23, 2016-July 29, 2016) Josh logo 1st.gif|1st logo (July 23, 2016-July 29, 2016) (GIF format) Snapshot 2 (9-24-2016 5-47 PM).png|2nd logo (July 29, 2016-) josh 2nd.gif|2nd logo (July 29, 2016-) (GIF format) josh3rdintro.png|3rd intro (October 22, 2016-) joshgif3rd.gif|3rd intro (October 22, 2016-) (GIF format) Visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMazJcecAXiwbMB72niXoAA Category:Logo History series